He Who Got Away
“Like a pathetic child, goddamn whore.” '' - LUCAS'' The Mystery of LUCAS Little did anyone know, there was a time when a serial killer was loose within a quiet little town. But many people would think that this serial killer was just a madly insane adult. The truth of the matter was that, it was actually a child who was the serial killer. Who is this child, you may ask? According to several hidden files located within city hall, he only went by the name of LUCAS, and nothing more. There was no other mentions of his past, family, or friends. The boy didn’t even have a last name, and there also no records showing his date of birth or when he was born. All the files ever recorded were previous actions that he committed during those times. Where he resides is a mystery, rumors do have that he resides within a burning building sitting on a throne made from bloody blades. How this child even managed to survive all those years is in fact, a legitimate mystery. But when you see him, he is not in adult form but still a child, which raises a majority of unanswered questions. How it all started... Unfortunately, no person was able to see the child’s face because the child wore a mask at the time. The mask would be described as a face you would usually see in the Nintendo Wii. But the question is, how did this turmoil start? Apparently, the child in question was 5 and live within a shelter home with his mother, father, and 5 sisters. But no one was fond of LUCAS at all just due to his existence. The parents knew if they were to abuse him physically (even though they want to), they would end up charged for child abuse. So, they mentally abuse him constantly. The sisters would call him names (Notably “Dumbass”), the father would make insulting jokes about the child; including cry baby noises, and the mother would laugh at him and not feed him. The parents never wanted him to exist, which lead him to a really dark development into the psychological hatred he kept building in over the years. LUCAS' Depression Crying every night due to this torture, made him think unusual thoughts like suicide, murder, and bloodlust. One night, when every family member was asleep, LUCAS went to the kitchen and grabbed an unusually long blade. He went to the first sister’s room and slowly began heading towards the bed. He then grabbed the sister’s neck and sliced it off with no scream to be heard. He then wrote with the sister’s blood, the word “Failure.” LUCAS proceeded towards the second sister’s room and was bound to do the same thing as before. But this time, he shut the girl’s mouth and sliced open her stomach and rip her intestines out just to strangle her with them. After that, he wrote the word “Fool,” and proceeded onward. He then proceeds to the third sister’s room and went to the bed. He stabbed the girl’s eyes out then curved through the eyehole just to stab the brain. He then wrote the word “Sadness,” and continued on. The fourth sister’s room he proceeds to head in. And lashes out and violently stabs the girl’s heart repeatedly. He then wrote the word “Hate,” and proceeds onward. The Bloodlust Continues As he was about to proceed to the final sister’s room, his father saw him and tried to stop him. LUCAS turns around and stabs him across the chest. The father began to cry and plead for the child’s forgiveness, but it was too late. The deed had been done and he must pay the price. LUCAS slices the father’s head open and there was no regret nor remorse. He entered the last room and with nothing holding him back, he sliced the girl’s head off and wrote with her blood, the word “Corruption.” The final target was his mother and he was determined to end her worthless life once and for all. As the mother woke up, LUCAS got in position and waited until the right moment to strike. The mother saw the first daughter’s room cover with blood and saw the headless daughter with the word “Failure” written on the wall. Then she saw the second daughter who was strangled by her own intestines with the word “Fool” written on the wall. After all that... Still curious, she went to the third room and saw an eyeless daughter with the word “Sadness” written on the wall above her head. The mother went to the fourth room and saw a violently stabbed daughter with the word “Hatred” displayed on the wall. Before she proceeded onward, she saw her headless husband on the floor and she began crying and screaming. LUCAS then stabbed the mother’s throat and last words she heard from him was “like a pathetic child, goddamn whore.” LUCAS began to cry tears of joy and burned down the house thus taking his life along with it. But as the paramedics arrived, the bodies of the dead were burnt like a crisp but no sign of LUCAS or any indication of his body for that matter. The people could only conclude that this was just a suicide case, nothing more. Or was it? Note: The first letter of each paragraph actually spells out L U C A S